Ce qui rôde
by Neyane
Summary: On ne sait jamais ce qu'Halloween peut nous réserver tant que la nuit n'est pas terminée... Fic dédiée au forum Beika Street (concours avorté), écrite pendant le NaNoWriMo 2018.


Salut !

C'est la fin de novembre, donc comme d'habitude, me voici avec ce que j'ai écris pendant le NaNoWriMo de cette année. Au programme, pas de fic longue, mais 3 OS (j'ai pas écris que ça mais le reste n'est pas du DC). J'en ai terminé 2, donc voici le premier, et les autres devraient suivre dans les semaines à venir.

Celui-ci a été inspiré d'un thème de concours avorté sur Beika Street, d'où le décalage avec la date actuelle. Mais c'est pas ma faute si le NaNo tombe après Halloween =P Donc ben joyeux Halloween en retard x) Et surtout bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous apprécierez l'idée.

Et ne vous en faites pas, l'OS est assez court, mais c'est le plus court des 3, les autres seront bien plus longs ;)

* * *

 **Ce qui rôde**

* * *

-C'était génial ! On a récupéré plein de bonbons ! S'enthousiasma Genta.

-N'oublie pas d'en laisser la moitié chez le professeur, lui rappela Ai.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! L'interrompit-elle en haussant le ton. C'était la règle pour qu'on se déguise tous pour faire Halloween. Ça t'évitera une hyperglycémie ! Il te restera déjà largement de quoi te rendre malade avec seulement la moitié de ta récolte, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu la récupéreras petit à petit en venant à la maison.

-Mais le professeur ne risque pas d'en prendre aussi ? Demanda Mitsuhiko.

-Je cacherais l'emplacement des bonbons, ne vous en faites pas, leur assura la scientifique. Maintenant, pressons le pas. Il est déjà tard, vos parents doivent vous attendre.

-D'accord ! Répondirent les trois en cœur.

Le groupe revenait d'une chasse aux bonbons très fructueuse, surtout sachant que le Japon n'était pas le pays où cette fête était la plus populaire. L'expression de Ai à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, très flippante surtout avec son costume de savant fou, avait beaucoup joué de l'avis de Conan à ce que les gens leur donne rapidement des bonbons pour qu'elle cesse de faire cette tête.

Pour quelqu'un qui voulait limiter la prise de sucre des enfants, elle avait étonnamment joué le jeu. Conan se doutait que c'était plus pour Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, plus raisonnables sur ce point. De son côté, il ne pouvait que se demander avec un sourire ce que le professeur avait pu faire pendant leur absence. Le connaissant, il avait sans doute profité que Ai les avait accompagnés pour aller manger quelque part, surtout vu son insistance pour que la scientifique vienne. Mais il ne doutait pas que cette dernière le soupçonne déjà et n'ai déjà prévu de revenir sur la parole des DB de lui donner une partie de leur récolte. Enfin, le professeur était moins porté sur le sucré, cela n'aurait donc sans doute pas un gros effet, mais tout de même.

Conan regarda leur reflet dans un miroir et eu un sourire un peu blasé. Il était plutôt pour à la base, mais s'était retrouvé beaucoup moins motivé lorsque chacun avait décidé de son costume. En effet, il s'était retrouvé en momie, et vu que c'est les autres qui l'avaient aidé à mettre des bandages partout, il se retrouvait avec une visibilité assez mauvaise malgré ses efforts pour ajuster les bandes autour de ses yeux. Il avait hâte d'arriver pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser !

Ayumi, de son côté, avait voulu changer un peu et s'était essayé à être un zombie avec Genta suite à un film vu récemment, et Mitsuhiko avait d'abord voulu les imiter, mais Genta avait fini le maquillage à lui seul, alors il avait finit par se rabattre sur un costume de sorcier.

Ils étaient donc tous en route vers la maison du professeur Agasa mais Ayumi s'interrompit en entendant son téléphone sonner. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour apprendre que ses parents trouvaient qu'elle tardait un peu trop et l'enjoignaient à rentrer dès que possible. Genta et Mitsuhiko s'en étonnaient, d'habitude ils étaient plus conciliants avec les horaires, surtout quand ils savaient le professeur impliqué. Conan et Ai, eux, échangèrent un regard, devinant qu'une surprise devait attendre Ayumi.

Au final, les parents de Mitsuhiko et de Genta se manifestèrent à leur tour, et n'ayant rien oublié chez le professeur, ils décidèrent finalement de se séparer, non sans que Ai ai rappelé à Genta de lui donner la moitié de sa récolte de bonbons avant de partir.

Profitant que les enfants n'étaient plus là, Conan ne se fit pas prier pour retirer les bandes sur sa tête avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Hé bien, on enlève son costume avant l'heure ? Le taquina Ai.

-On a finit, donc je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua le petit détective. Et je t'assures que je n'y voyais rien avec ça !

La scientifique semblait d'humeur taquine et ils continuèrent de se chamailler là dessus tels deux enfants avant d'enfin arriver devant chez le professeur. Une fois rentrés, Ai ne tarda pas à abandonner la « pseudo-momie » selon ses dires, pour aller se changer et cacher leur récolte de la soirée. Le petit détective en profita pour terminer de se débarrasser des bandes lui aussi. Le reste de son costume était constitué de vêtements finalement assez normaux, aussi il pouvait tout à fait se permettre de rester ainsi jusqu'à l'Agence. Il aurait même pu y aller déguisé, c'était le soir d'Halloween, ça n'aurait pas paru étrange de toute façon.

Le petit détective avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à enlever les bandes sur ses mains que le professeur apparu, l'air anxieux.

-Ah, vous êtes là, j'allais vous appeler. Où est Ai-kun ?

-Partie se changer. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ? S'enquit le lycéen rajeunit, intrigué par le comportement de l'inventeur.

-Oui, c'est...

-Du nouveau du côté de l'Organisation, l'interrompit Okiya en entrant chez le professeur. Je viens de recevoir un peu plus d'informations.

Subaru entrouvrit un œil, bien plus caractéristique d'Akai que d'Okiya, et Conan, devinant ce qu'il cherchait, répéta où se trouvait la scientifique. Cela ne sembla pas apaiser l'agent du FBI infiltré, ce qui ne fit que tendre encore plus le petit détective, sentant que quelque chose d'important se déroulait.

-Elle n'a pas été compromise auprès de l'Organisation ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-Non, rien de tout cela, lui assura Okiya. Mais nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations de la part de Kir, pardon, Mizunashi Rena.

Le petit détective se tendit. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de sa part était pour leur apprendre la mise en mouvement de Rum. Et vu les évènements récents, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet. Sa réelle identité était-elle exposée ?

-Le boss de l'Organisation vient apparemment de mourir de cause naturelle, leur apprit Okiya, très sérieux. C'est le moment ou jamais de frapper un grand coup dans l'Organisation, et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. Cela les a déstabilisés, mais pourrait aussi les conduire à des actions inconsidérées, peut-être même jusqu'à se faire la guerre entre eux si la succession du boss n'a pas été décidée ou se retrouve contestée. Il nous faut agir vite.

-Vous êtes sûr ? S'enquit le professeur. C'est si soudain !

-Certain. Tout doit être réglé rapidement pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Conan serra les dents.

-Mais comment savoir où trouver les membres de l'Organisation ? Il faudrait savoir où se trouve chacun d'eux.

-Mizunashi Rena devrait être en mesure de nous donner ces informations. Avec la situation actuelle, il semblerait qu'un certain chaos agite l'Organisation. Elle essaie d'en profiter tant qu'elle peut pour nous tenir au courant avant que des membres comme Gin ou Rum ne reprennent les choses en main. C'est également pour cela qu'il nous faut agir dès maintenant. Le FBI est déjà sur le coup. Petit, seras-tu de la partie pour cette bataille finale ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Conan en terminant de se débarrasser des restes de son déguisement de la soirée. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes pour me préparer !

-Et Ai-kun ? S'enquit le professeur.

-Mieux vaut ne rien lui dire tant que ce n'est pas terminé, conseilla Okiya. Ne vous en faites pas, se sera terminé avant l'aube. Je préfère éviter de l'inquiéter inutilement.

-Mais quand même... Nous qui pensions avoir encore du chemin à faire pour découvrir assez de choses sur l'Organisation pour pouvoir commencer à les démanteler petit à petit... Et cette opportunité a un curieux timing.

-Ah, ça. C'est parce que l'auteur n'a plus le temps et veut terminer la série rapidement. D'ailleurs je doute que nous ayons les réponses à toutes nos questions.

Dans le monde entier, mais dans une réalité différente, de nombreuses personnes, en train de lire ou visionner la série, hurlèrent de désespoir en réalisant que leurs craintes concernant leur manga favori étaient en train de se réaliser.

* * *

 **Joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

Pardon pour cette chute pas très subtile, mais c'est la 1ère idée qui me soit venu en voyant le thème, sachant que tout ce qui est horreur c'est pas mon truc (faudra que j'essaye un jour, mais ben, ce sera pas ici du coup). J'ai eu du mal à articuler le tout pour y arriver, et même si je ne suis pas super satisfait du résultat, je pense que maintenant c'est à peu près potable (j'ai un peu modifié la fin après relecture).

 _ **Posté le 01-12-2018**_


End file.
